Come Back To Me
by iJammer
Summary: Hitomi returns to Gea only to find true love once again, but also finds evil


  
  
Chapter 1 Trapped  
  
Disclaimer: I saw this from another story and thought it was really, really  
cute...roses are red violets are blue me no own so you no sue! ^ _^  
  
Hitomi was sitting in a field of flowers writing in her diary. She put it back in her bag. Hitomi's eyes slowly shut as she fell into a land of dreams. She awoke in her dream, recognizing Van's sword lying beside her. She rose to her feet and bent down to pick in up. Suddenly a ring of fire surrounded her. The fire was coming closer about to engulf her when she saw a blur from up above. She reached out for it. It carried her away from the flames and saved her. A drop of rain landed on Hitomi's nose and she awoke. Quickly she found shelter under a tree and plopped down on the ground along with her duffle bag. She opened it and pulled out her diary to start a new entry.  
Dear Diary, It has been four months since I last saw Van. I miss him so much. I had a dream that reminded me of the time Van saved me when I was falling. I wish I could see him again. A drop of water fell onto the page of her diary. Thinking it was rain she closed her diary, not knowing it was her own tear. Hitomi stood up and walked along the trail home. Hitomi raised her duffle bag above her head to keep at least part of her dry. Mud and water lay along the trail where Hitomi was headed. Thinking of Van she didn't notice it. She took her diary out of her bag and opened it once again. One of Van's feathers was in the spot where she had stopped. A gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew her memory away. She chased after it still unaware of the dangers ahead.  
Hitomi ran as fast as she could to catch her feather. She slipped on the mud and water and headed down the hill, for she did not know the hill would soon end. She slid of the end of the hill and plunged down to her destiny and flew of the cliff. She let out a scream. "Van!" screamed Hitomi at the top of her lungs. She grabbed Van's feather and at once a blue pillar of light engulfed Hitomi and took her back to her home, Gaea. Hitomi awoke. She was being carried away by the men with dark cloaks. She could not see their faces. One of the men saw she was awake and hit her with the back of his sword. Hitomi became unconscious.  
  
************************************************************* Van was looking at the sky unsure of what he had seen. Could it have been Hitomi? He wasn't going to take any chances. "Merle I have to go and...Uh do something I'll be back." said Van in a serious voice. He marched out the door. Hopeless...Merle though to herself. Van saddled up his horse and galloped through the woods of Fanelia. He came across the place where he thought Hitomi had landed but nothing was there except a shred of clothing. It looked like something Hitomi would wear. Where could she be? Van thought. He walked around for a little while looking around. He found long slender footprints. He followed them up to a clearing, and then they disappeared. The footprint had an engraving in it, which almost looked like a...cross? Van started backing away when he tripped over something hidden in the dirt of the road. "What's this?" he said to himself. He started dusting of the surface. A trap door? he thought Van tried to open it but it was sealed shut. He revealed his sword from his holder. The gleaming metal reflected the light from the sun. In one swift move he plunged his sword into the door. The door gave up and flew into a million small pieces. The door revealed a set of stairs. He walked down them slowly. Making sure every turn was safe. He came to a door. He slowly moved his hand towards the door, but stopped. He heard footsteps. He looked for a hiding place. All he could find was a closet. He jerked the door open. Luckily it didn't creak. He quickly went in and closed the door behind him. After a little while Van's curiosity took over and slowly he opened the door just enough to see who was doing what. He saw one soldier sitting and a desk. He looked like he was filing some documents. The soldier finished and put his feet up on the table. Van's heart stopped. At the bottom of the soldiers boot, was a cross. Van backed away from the door and stumbled over something. Van knocked over a metal pail. The pail made a racket. Van looked out the door expecting to see the soldier walking towards the door, but instead he saw that he was still sitting at his desk seemingly asleep. Van let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry Hitomi, I'm coming." Van whispered to himself. ************************************************************* Hitomi awoke in some sort of cell with a horrible headache. "Oh look, sleeping beauty has finally awoken!" said a guard. Hitomi ignored him and walked around the small cell. There was only a bed. "Oh mister guard?" Hitomi said in a singing voice. "Can I go to the bathroom?" she continued. "I don't think so... but maybe you should try asking my friend." finished the guard. Out of the shadows came a tall and slim figure. The figure didn't say anything to Hitomi. The cell was poorly lighted so Hitomi couldn't see their face. The figure bent down and took something out of their pocket and slid it under the cell. Hitomi stood there not noticing whatever the figure had sent to her. She watched as the figure slowly stood up. Hitomi saw only one thing, their eyes. She recognized them but Hitomi just didn't know from where. Hitomi picked up the thing the figure had slid under the cell. It was a letter. She walked over to her bed and opened it. She unfolded the piece of paper. She couldn't read the writing. It was in a language that she didn't recognize. She read it anyways. It said Hsirep lla llahs uoy and kept saying those words all the way down the page. She put it in the left pocket of her jacket. She rested on her bed and fell asleep. She awoke with sweat rolling down the side of the head. She heard sirens. Alarms were ringing. She looked out of her cell just in time to see the guard run out of the door. He had dropped something. It was Hitomi's lucky day. The guard dropped a ring of keys on his way out. Hitomi searched for something long enough to reach the keys with. The keys were too far away for Hitomi to get. She looked under her bed. Nothing she thought. Hitomi again sat down on her bed. Gathered herself in a ball and began to cry. Suddenly she realized something. What if it was Van? It must be him. Hitomi ran to the cell and held the bars tightly. "Van!" she screamed as tears slid down her face. She heard a quiet pained voice. "Hit...Hitomi?" Van whispered. Van ran into the locked door twice and it finally opened. Van walked into the room with his arm on his left side. "Van!" Hitomi cried in a joyful voice. Van picked up the keys on the floor and opened the cell and let Hitomi out. Van fell to his knees with pure agony in his eyes. Hitomi could see he was in pain. Van was wearing her pendent. She gently took it of him and held it in her hands. She was amazed that he had still kept it. Right away Hitomi hung the pendent above Van's wound. She started swinging it like a pendulum, around in circles. "Hitomi, what are you doing?" Van slowly questioned. Hitomi didn't answer. His wound turned a bright pink then changed back to his normal skin colour. Hitomi slowly helped Van stand up. He looked so much better. Van hadn't changed that much over four months, though he did grow taller. "Thank you." Van said. Before Hitomi could reply Van grabbed her by her arm and led her out of the cell. They started to pick up speed. Hitomi stopped dead in her tracks. She collapsed. She had a vision. Hitomi was running through woods. She could see a dark shadow following her. But every time she turned to look, it would disappear. Hitomi ran faster and faster. She stopped to take a rest. She heard a faint voice. "Hsirep lla llahs uoy." said the faint voice. Hitomi was in a state of shock. It was the same words on the letter the dark figure had given her. Hitomi awoke. She was being carried by Van. He was running with her in his arms. "Finally awake I see?" he said smiling as he climbed up a set of stairs. Van put her down. Bright light shone into their eyes from the hole where the trap door used to be. Van stepped out and pulled Hitomi up. He put a finger to his lips and led her to a horse. He placed her then himself on the horse and they rode away through the Fanelian woods.  
  
Chapter 2 When the clock strikes twelve  
  
Hitomi awoke in a bed. Many covers were wrapped around her. She wasn't in the clothes that she had returned in. Instead she was in a nightgown. She heard the chimes of a grandfather clock outside of her room. Hitomi's door creaked open. Hitomi closed her eyes so it looked like she was sleeping. Somebody walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. It's Van. She thought. He touched her face. Hitomi's eyes slowly opened to see the face of a man in a black cloak. "Help!" she screamed. "Someone help me!" she screamed again. She pushed the man of her bed. Guards came running into her room. "What's the matter Malady?" asked a guard. "There!" Hitomi yelled. She pointed at the floor. "The man in the black cloak! He tried to-" Hitomi cut herself of. "Van?" Hitomi gasped. "Hitomi? What's the matter?" said a surprised Van on the floor. He stood up. Hitomi didn't answer. "Hitomi?" Van questioned. "But Van you weren't here. A man in a black cloak." finished Hitomi. "Guards you can leave." said Van. The guards left and Van went over to Hitomi's bed. "Another vision?" asked Van. "I think so." answered Hitomi. "Get some rest." said Van. He kissed her on the forehead. Hitomi was surprised that he had done that but gave him a hug back. Van stood and watched her for a few Hitomi fell asleep after a while. Van smiled and got a comfy chair and placed it beside Hitomi's bed. He sat down and took Hitomi's hand and placed it in his. "Good night." Van whispered. He fell asleep to. Van dreamt about the day they had both met. All of a sudden Van's dream turned into a nightmare. He was inside a huge clock. "Hitomi!" Van yelled for no reason at all. He looked around for an eternity. Finally he found a door. He opened it. He saw the stars and a dark sky. Van became silent. He heard something. Ticking? He thought. Van released his wings and flew out the door. He saw a huge grandfather clock. "Van!" Hitomi screamed. Van tuned around to see Hitomi tied to the minuet hand which was about to go to 12:30. The clock stroke 12:30 and Hitomi fell. Van tried to fly down to save her, but found that he and his wings were frozen. Van wakes up gasping for air. He realized everything is fine and that Hitomi was resting in her bed. Her eyes slowly creaked open. "Good morning Van." Hitomi said while yawning. "Van?" Hitomi said in surprise. "You stayed here all night?" she asked. "Yeah I did." Van said blushing. Hitomi blushed to. "Well we better go get some break-fast." Van suggested. "That's a good idea." Hitomi agreed with him. "But we'd better change first." Hitomi continued. "You mean you better change." When Van and Hitomi walked into the dinning room there was no one there. "Strange..." Van said to himself. Then he checked the time. It wasn't that early so he knew someone would have to be awake. Van and Hitomi searched throughout out almost the entire castle. "Van what's going on?" Hitomi asked in a worried voice. "I don't know Hitomi. No body is in the castle." Van replied. "Maybe they're in the gardens." Hitomi suggested. Hitomi and Van walked out of the castle doors and went around the building. Everyone was there including Allen. Everyone turned around in surprise. Merle jumped out of a tree. "Hitomi!" Merle yelled in surprise. The cat girl ran up and hugged Hitomi. For the first time Hitomi hugged her back. "Hitomi Kanzaki. You haven't changed one bit since I last saw you." Hitomi turned around to see Allen. Hitomi gave a slight nod to Allen and went to greet all of her other friends. Dear Diary, I am back on Gaea and I am back with Van. No one has changed a bit, except for Van. All I know that has changed is his love; I can feel it growing stronger. I hope he knows mine is too. I am very tired from the recent events I've had, and you'll never believe it, Van is throwing a party in my honor, a masked ball. Tomorrow I'll be picking my dress, maybe even designing it! Hitomi walked into a room. She was surprised to see almost every inch of the room was covered in dresses. "Excuse me, but are you." asked a lady. "Yes." answered Hitomi. "Good, well we better get started. You want to look nice for the ball don't' you?" asked the lady. "Uh well-" Hitomi was cut of. The women dragged Hitomi into a room. After 3 hours the dress was finished. "I want to see! I want to see!" Merle said excitedly while jumping up and down. "Ok Merle come on in." answered Hitomi. Merle walked in and stopped in her tracks. Merle's eyes widened. There Hitomi was standing in a emerald green lace up dress with black borders around the bottom and top. In the very middle was a black rose. The dress was made of silk. "Merle are you alright?" asked Hitomi in a worried voice. "Hitomi.you look great!" Merle exclaimed. "Van will faint at the sight of you!" finished Merle. Hitomi blushed. "Oh but you're missing one last thing.a mask!" said Merle. "Don't worry I got it covered." answered the women who made the dress. She handed Hitomi a green mask outlined with black Fanelian crystals. Perfect. Hitomi thought. ************************************************************* "King Van it is time to choose your suit for the ball." reported a messenger. "Done. You may leave now." replied Van. "Unfortunately sir, that is not possible." Van looked at the messenger. Then from nowhere many designers came marching through the door. They had with them tones of material and blueprints. "Oh no." finished Van. After long hours it was done. "Please tell me you're done. Please." said an exhausted Van. "I'm afraid so." snickered one of the designers. "So how do I look" asked Van. The designers looked at each other. Then one finally said "Take a look for yourself." Two men hulled in a giant mirror. Van was very impressed. He was in the very same clothes as he had worn at the beginning. Van had spent the long hours arguing about what he had wanted to wear. Perfect. Van thought. Hitomi was sleeping in her bed when the door creaked open. Van stepped inside her room. He had left his pendent there the day before. He looked throughout Hitomi's cupboards. He came across a piece of paper. He opened it. Hsirep lla llahs uoy. It said all the way down the page. He wasn't familiar with the language. He looked on top of Hitomi's nightstand and he saw a picture of her family. He placed the piece of paper on her table while still looking at the picture. There he saw the reflection of the letter in the glass of the picture. The words Hsirep lla llahs uoy were now reversed. Saying.You shall all perish.  
  
Chapter 3 Reflections  
  
Van woke up in a cold sweat. Was that a dream? Van asked himself. Then He remembered Hitomi. I've got to go check on her. Van walked into Hitomi's room, her door was open. Van saw nothing but slept in sheets and pillows, no Hitomi. Van was scared for a moment. I'd better check the rest of the castle; she might just be around here. Van thought to himself. He turned to walk out the door but it slammed in his face and locked. What's going on here? He asked himself. He turned and looked at Hitomi's bed again. A sealed letter lay on the bed. He walked towards it with caution. He slowly picked it up and walked over to the fire place and threw it in. There that's the end of it. He thought to himself with satisfaction. He backed away towards the door and then turned around. As he was about to leave a paper plane flew in quick as a whistle and poked him in the eye. There was no blood luckily. It must have been one of the maids. Van thought nervously. He slowly unfolded the letter making sure not to rip it. But the minuet he opened it, the letter flew away out the open window. It blew out of his hands so fast that he couldn't catch it again. He watched it fly out the window. He turned around, starting for the door looking at the floor he noticed the very same footprints of the soldiers from before. The cross. He thought. He walked into something and knocked it down. He looked up. "Hitomi!" Van said in a surprised voice. "Yeah now the least you could do is help me up." Hitomi said in a frustrated voice. "Oh sorry about that, I really am." Van said while pulling her up with his left hand. When Hitomi was on her feet again she kissed Van on the cheek. "That's ok, I forgive you." She said then started giggling. "What? What's so funny?" Van asked. "You're in your boxers." Hitomi said and burst out with laughter. Van ran out of the room blushing. He ran down the halls, and the maids started chuckling to. I can't believe I forgot to change! He thought. He came out of his room after a minute or two and was in his normal clothes, a red t-shirt and cream coloured pants. Some of the maids were still laughing. "Did you forget to change out of your jami's sir?" A little boy had asked. Then started giggling and ran of. What have you gotten yourself into Van; this will be on your shoulders for a very long time. Van thought to himself. He entered the dining room to have breakfast with Hitomi and the members of the royal counsel. "Good evening.I mean morning to everyone." Van announced to Hitomi and the counsel. As Van was about to seat himself a royal messenger came up to him. "A man by the name of Allen Shezar has come to meet with you." The messenger said. "Thank you I will join him soon." Replied Van. The messenger nodded his head and left. Van walked over to Hitomi and excused himself and her. "Van. What's going on?" Hitomi asked in a worried voice. "There are some old friends we have to meet." Van said, and then smiled at Hitomi. Hitomi smiled back with loving eyes. "Introducing Van Fanel King of Faneilia." Announced the same messenger as before. "Allen!" Hitomi said in a voice of shock. "Hitomi how nice to see you." Said Allen. "It's very nice to see you too, Allen." Hitomi said in an enthusiastic voice. Van went up to Allen and shook his hand, and Hitomi was some what not very excited to give Allen a hug. "Are you going to be staying with us?" Van questions Allen. Allen did not respond, as he was to busy staring as Hitomi. "Allen?" Van asked suspiciously and then back to normal. "Are you going to be staying with us?" Asked Van again. "I suppose so." Allen said in a kind hearted voice. Van gave him a halfheartedly smile. A maid came to show Allen his room. "Could Hitomi show me my room? We haven't seen each other for the longest time." Allen asked. Van hesitated to answer. "Go on Hitomi." Van finally answered. Hitomi smiled and went along. Though Van had agreed, he did not completely trust Allen so he followed the two to Allen's new room. Van had his sword with him, just incase. Allen looked inside his open closet door. "So Hitomi are you happy to be back here in Faneilia?" Asked Allen. "Yes I'm very happy, especially to be with Van again. I had missed him very much back on Earth. Allen's everlasting smile vanished. "I see." Replied Allen. They entered the room, and Van followed in and quickly hid behind some long curtains. "Well here is your new room." Said Hitomi. quickly. "I had better be going, my breakfast in probably getting cold." She added then started towards the door. Allen circled around her and blocked the way to the door. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere." Allen said in a scary voice. He pushed Hitomi onto his bed and climber atop of her. He held down her wrists with one hand, and covered her mouth with the other. Hitomi's muffled screams could never have been heard. Then Van revealed himself from the curtains and drew his sword. "Get away from Hitomi." Van said in an angry voice. Allen got of Hitomi and then started reaching for his sword. "Van came closer and held the sword just and inch away from Allen's face. Then Van moved his sword gently down Allen's cheek which made a gash. Blood ran down Allen's face. "Guards!" Van called. Guards came running in the room. "Arrest this man right now!" Van yelled. The guards did as he said and took Allen away. After Allen was gone, Van went to Hitomi and scooped her up in his arms, and took her back to her own room. Tears were streaming down her face. "Oh Van." She said and started crying more intensely into his shirt. "It's ok," he whispered in her ear, "it's ok." He Said. 


End file.
